


welp we ran out of stars

by 3AMCappuccino



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Horror, Magic, Monsters, Other, Sad, Sadness, Violence, im sorry guys, no beta we die like eichi, no happy, only sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3AMCappuccino/pseuds/3AMCappuccino
Summary: Horror auWhat would happen if a totally normal day at yumenosaki turned to shit in like 5 seconds lmao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	welp we ran out of stars

**Author's Note:**

> If your favs die it's not my fault

The place was silent, the only sound was a young man drawing with chalk against the ground. Candles were set on the ground, in the shape of a circle. There were circles with unknown alphabet, slowly copying from a book, the circle was done. Looking at the circle from afar, it looked perfect. The last step at last, putting the spell book to the side, he began chanting, though the circle didn’t react.  
Getting up to grab the book again to check what he did wrong, he realized there was something he had to do. Sighing, he closed the book and went inside the school. Oddly enough, the only sound was the sound of his footsteps ‘class must’ve already started’ he thought, walking the halls.  
He abruptly stopped, looking out of the window. The sky was unusually darker, and he suddenly felt alarmed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙  
It was the end of the day, and the students of 3-B were casually chatting as they were preparing to leave for club activities. The 3 eccentrics were chatting about what plans they had later. Leo was vandalizing the floor for the thousandth time to write a song that he just got inspired to write. Tsumugi was checking if he lost his bookmark on a book he was reading earlier. And finally, Kuro and Nazuna were talking about club activities.

“Ahhhh, it’s too dark to write! Did someone turn off the lights?” Leo whined, looking up from the floor where he was previously writing his new song.  
Looking up from his book, Tsumugi sighs. “That's because... wait, it's dark already?” Finishing his sentence with confusion as he looks out of the window.  
“Have we been talking for so long~?” Kanata pondered, looking at the other oddballs.  
“No it’s only 3:20…” Tsumugi responds looking at his phone, “Class only ended 5 minutes ago”  
“I don’t know about you but doesn’t it feel a bit odd?” Wataru voiced, not sporting a smile on his face, for once.  
“Says the oddball, kukuku” Rei commented, “Though you are right, not only is the sky darkening but I almost feel inflicted with a surge of adrenaline…”  
“Then something must be happening maybe we could-.” An ear piercing scream fills the air. So loud that the whole room freezes.  
“T-That’s Hajime-chin!” Nazuna mentions, alarmed he leaves the classroom in a hurry.  
“Nito! What are you doing!?” Kuro follows closely behind Nazuna.

Suddenly feeling weak, Wataru collapses. Before he can fall, Rei catches him.  
“Wataru! Are you ok?” Supporting Wataru, Rei puts him closer to a desk.  
“I’m afraid things are changing for the worse.” Wataru announces.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Catching up to Nazuna at the staircase. Kuro grabs Nazuna’s shoulder and holds him back at the second floor.  
“What are you doing?!” Kuro exclaimed.  
“Didn’t you heaw that scweam? It was Hajime-chin I’m suwe! Now let me go!” Nazuna screamed back, looking still incredibly pale, hoping that what he heard was not too serious.  
“Nito! Kiryu!” A voice was calling for them. When they turned around, they saw Chiaki.  
“You guys heard that scream too right?!” Chiaki shouted, nothing hiding the panic that was visible on his face. “Everyone is panicking in this floor, something must've happened down there …”  
“Something… down thewe? Oh no” Nazuna whispered, “If that scweam was Hajime, then…”  
Nazuna shakes his head “I'm going down, I have to be suwe Hajime-chin is awwight”

“I’ll be right behind you,” said Chiaki. Kuro sighed, crossing his arms.  
“Alright, I’m going to go check on the second years.” Kuro shakes his head, walking away. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Nazuna huffed. Turning to Chiaki, they both nod in agreement with what Kuro had said, and then proceed to go down the stairs. 

Finally getting to the first floor, they sprinted across the hall, walls stained with crimson. At the other side of the hall was Hajime on the ground, bleeding profusely. Beside him were the other Ra✽bits who were helplessly trying to stop the bleeding. Seeing this, Nazuna approached the rabbits, completely alarmed.  
“What happened hewe?!” Nazuna exclaimed, kneeling down beside them, as Tomoya brought a finger to his mouth, doing a motion to keep quiet. Upon closer inspection, Hajime must have been sliced pretty badly, multiple times, almost as if he was clawed and left to die, desperately yet barely clinging to life. 

“Hajime told us what happened. A monster attacked him when he was passing the halls earlier...” Tomoya explained, trying to keep Hajime conscious, desperately snapping his fingers in front of the dying boy’s eyes while Mitsuru tells of their joyful memories, a vain attempt so Hajime would react. A screech piercing through the distance made the group jolt immediately.  
“Whatever just screamed,” started Chiaki, “is what hurt Hajime.”  
He stood up. “We have to get everyone out of this floor right now.”  
Nazuna nodded “You’we wight” He then turned to his fellow rabbits “Tomoya-chin, Mitsuru-chin, bwing Hajime-chin to the infiwmawy on the second fwoow.” He looked at Chiaki. “Chiaki-chin and I will get evewyone out of this fwoow.” Chiaki nodded going in the direction of the classrooms.  
The two students ended up going to each and every classroom on that floor to drag everyone to the higher floors. Inside another hall, they found the monster itself, hunched over a figure that, upon closer inspection, was another first year with spiky blond hair. The boy was shaking so much you could see it from a mile away even with the support of the wall behind him.  
“P-p-please d-don’t hurt S-Sora” Sora stuttered, while the monster growled.

Trying to formulate a plan in his head, Chiaki steps forward, only to be stopped by Nazuna.  
“Chiaki-chin,” Nazuna started. “fow what i’m going to do, don’t bwame youwsewf ok?” Looking back at Chiaki, Nazuna gave a pained smile.  
He then started running in the direction of Sora. Grabbing the trembling boy and pulling him in his direction, successfully switching their places. Sora looked back only to witness the claws of the beast tearing through his senior.

A slicing sound echoed throughout the hallway. Chiaki stood still, frozen in place as he saw Nazuna’s head slowly start sliding off of his body. It was when Nazuna’s head hit the floor that Chiaki was brought back to reality

Chiaki noticed that Sora was still in shock; he picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulders and ran for to the stairs, climbing 2 steps at a time.  
As he crossed the door to the second floor, he screamed out loud, startling the students in the hallway.  
“Get all the entrances barricaded, grab everything you can, we have to move up! ASAP” Chiaki cried out, almost missing a step while putting down Sora with difficulty at a nearby wall.  
Stopping for a bit to breathe after that rush of adrenaline, he heard some steps coming closer. Looking up, he sees Kuro run towards him.  
Chiaki then see Kuro stop in his steps, the color fading from his face.  
“Morisawa, why are you and Harukawa covered in blood?", he questioned. His eyes then widen, realization hitting him.  
"Wait, where’s Nito?”  
Chiaki froze, not knowing what to say. Looking back at the staircase, he sighed.  
  
“There’s a monster down there,” Chiaki paused, finally making eye contact with Kuro. “Nito sacrificed himself to save Sora and I...” He looked down before looking back at Kuro, about to cry before he wiped his eyes.  
“What…” Kuro whispered in disbelief. If Hajime wasn’t a clear sign that something was amiss, then Nazuna’s sacrifice definitely put the nail in the coffin.  
“We don’t have time, we have to get everyone as far as possible from the first floor, can I trust you to help?” Chiaki concluded, determination on his face as he was trying to make his emotions not take over his better judgement.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kuro sternly said.  
“Let’s get started”  
Chiaki nodded before walking away rather urgently to tell other students to help barricade the stairs’ entrance or go upstairs depending on the students’ strength. 

On the other hand, Kuro had tried to search for any faculty, anyone that could help Hajime, which had come from the lower floor injured. Unfortunately, most of the teachers went home or are missing; and the school nurse, who he needed the most right now, had taken the day off.  
That’s when he started plan B, which was to find if anyone in the student body knew any medical knowledge. Sadly, most students did not know anything about first aid, or they were too shaken from the events that were currently happening. Thankfully, he eventually found a student, Adonis Otogari, who was willing to help when he heard what happened to the rabbits. 

Arriving at the infirmary, a fresh trail of blood lead to one of the beds. There you could see Tomoya caring for Hajime, who was getting worse and worse by the second. Even then, the infirmary was quiet as Mitsuru was for once frozen looking at the state of his friend.

“T-Tomoya…”  
“Shhhhh, don’t speak, I’m right here Hajime…” Tomoya whispered to him, grabbing his hand as a form of reassurance on both sides. Squeezing it occasionally to check if Hajime would respond. 

Approaching the rabbits, Kuro looks at Adonis.

"Please… Is there anything you can do..?" Kuro begged him. 

“I-I can try.” Adonis replied looking around for any supplies that could be useful.

The infirmary was a mess, most likely on how panicked the rabbits were with Hajime. But seeing the numerous objects around the rabbits, they must have given up quite early. 

Adonis approaches Mitsuru before crouching down to pick up a roll of bandages that were at his feet. He then approaches Hajime, getting the attention of Tomoya. While unrolling the bandages, Adonis started speaking.  
“Tenma, Mashiro, lift up the injured one while I pass the bandage under him.” Adonis commanded. The boys looked at him before nodding in determination. Tomoya let go of Hajime’s hand to go grab his shoulders while Mitsuru went to grab his legs. Looking at each other to be sure they were ready, they lifted him. Before Adonis could do anything, Hajime started to cough up blood. Alarmed by this, Tomoya put Hajime back down.

“Don’t… waste…” Hajime coughed. Mitsuru dropped Hajime’s legs as Tomoya lightly glared at him for doing so. Rushing to Hajime’s side, Mitsuru grabs one of his hands while Tomoya grabbed the other. Seeing as this was the end for Hajime, Tomoya started speaking.

“Hajime, you are the best friend I could have asked for…” his voice cracked. “I-I wish we could’ve done more together…” he started to sob again. “G-Good night, H-Hajime” he finished, trying to smile for Hajime as his tears fell from his face. Hajime responded with a weak smile before he slowly left the world.

There was a moment of silence before Mitsuru started sobbing. Adonis came up to Mitsuru’s side to console him while Tomoya was breaking down. Seeing this, Kuro stared at the scene that was happening right in front of him in shock. He let out a shaky breath as he grabs Tomoya’s shoulder.

“Look, there is nothing we can do for him now…” Kuro starts to speak. “But, there is a monster down there that wants our blood. We have to leave NOW.” 

“I WILL NOT LEAVE HAJIME BEHIND!” Tomoya screamed out, looking back at his friend’s body.  
“We have no choice” Kuro sternly snapped back. Tomoya was fighting back refusing to leave, until Kuro picked him up. Adonis did the same with Mitsuru before they decided to leave the room.

Outside, they cross paths with Chiaki, who was putting the final pieces of the barricade. Chiaki notices the new presence, seeing Kuro and Adonis approaching. Upon closer inspection he sees Mitsuru and Tomoya trashing around and screaming to be put down. Then he notices that someone is missing.

“Wait where’s…” Chiaki starts, but he never finished his sentence. He silently stood there, staring at Kuro. Avoiding Chiaki's gaze, the redhead slowly shook his head  
Chiaki felt his legs weaken. N-No... Shit… That can’t be… We tried everything… I’m so sorry Nito…  
Before Chiaki’s thoughts could darken even further, Kuro speaks up again.  
“We don’t have much time, we have to go upstairs.”   
Chiaki snaps back to reality.  
“Yeah”

The group then proceed to go upstairs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙: 𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕥 𝕎𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝔻𝕠𝕨𝕟  
𝔼ℕ𝔻  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
